


The First Fourth

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fourth of July, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: It’s Steve’s birthday and Bucky wants them to go out and explore L.A. but Steve would prefer to stay in bed.





	The First Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steve’s birthday which is tomorrow, but seeing as people will probably be out celebrating the fourth of July I decided to post it today instead. I hope you enjoy!

If Steve was a different person he might’ve used the fact that it was his birthday as an excuse to not move from his bed, but that just wasn’t his style, and so he was forced to just look at Bucky in the hopes that his current laziness would translate into something entirely else and Bucky would leave him alone. But Bucky wasn’t the type to let Steve be unless he got a proper explanation, and since he wasn’t getting that he’d kept repeating his request all morning until Steve could barely take it anymore.

“Let’s go explore the city.”

Steve, being the mature adult he was, grabbed a pillow and put it over his face as if Bucky could be so easily tuned out. “Please no.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Come on. It’s your birthday, old man. We gotta do  _something_. We haven’t been in L.A. in ages, and never properly explored it. Today is the perfect day for that, since people will be so preoccupied celebrating the fourth of July to even notice us once we dress down.”

Steve didn’t remove the pillow when he replied. “Shouldn’t I get to decide what to do on my birthday? I just wanna stay here, Buck. I mean, have you seen this place.” He sat up and the pillow fell aside in the process. “It’s huge. And all ours, at least for the week thanks to Tony. The yard is bigger than my apartment too, so don’t tell me that we’d be missing the beautiful weather.”

“It’s sunny all day here. We can always come back later and relax by the pool.”

Steve sighed. “Why is it so important to you that we go out?”

“Because I think you deserve to have a memorable birthday.” Bucky sat down beside him on the - gigantic and super comfortable - bed. “Look, I know you always feel weird about celebrating it, especially now. But trust me, you staying here all day won’t help. It’s not what anyone would want.”

Steve gnawed on his bottom lip for a few seconds. “Okay, you do have a point, but-”

“But?”

“No costumes, no hats, no nothing.”

“You got it.” A grin spread over Bucky’s lips and he bounced slightly where he was sitting, making Steve sway with the movements of the mattress. “This is gonna be so much fun! I haven’t celebrated the fourth - or your birthday - in ages.”

And suddenly Steve realized another reason Bucky wanted to make this day special. It was his first fourth of July post the Winter Soldier. Steve should’ve known. He really should’ve.

“Hey, why the sudden frown?”

Steve snapped out of it and met Bucky’s eyes. “Oh. Uh. The prospect of leaving this bed saddens me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Drama queen. Get up, we’re leaving.”

A playfulness washed over him, and Steve found himself smirking. “Make me.”

“Pardon?”

“I said-” Steve fell back to a lying position on the bed again. “-make me.”

He really didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but once Bucky’s wiggling fingers collided with his skin it was as if he was 16 again, because that was always what used to happen whenever he was being snarky or annoying or smug. Having lifted his arms and exposed his sensitive spots had probably added to it too, and laughter was soon bubbling up his throat as Bucky tickled his upper body as if they did this everyday, which they didn’t. Even though Bucky had been back for a while now and their love was a thing they talked about again they didn’t touch like they used to, and yet here Bucky was. Touching. Remembering.

It was the best birthday gift Steve could’ve asked for.

“Get. Up. Get. Up.” Bucky kept chanting through Steve’s frantic giggling, spidering his fingers up and down Steve’s sides and ribs and tummy. If he was feeling insecure about his actions he wasn’t showing it, which Steve appreciated once he got a second over to think of anything but the unbearable sensation on his skin. Let’s just say it didn’t happen a lot during those couple of minutes Bucky was torturing him in that playful manner of his.

“Please!” Steve managed to choke out once Bucky had zeroed in on his stomach. “No more!”

“Will you get up and go celebrate your birthday with me with no complaints?”

“Yes!”

“Atta boy. Let’s go.”

And just like that it was over and Steve was on his feet and getting dressed and out of the villa they were staying in for the week. Everything happened so quickly in the 21st century, but he didn’t complain when it resulted in them reaching the city in just ten minutes with a cab. Or well, it was supposed to be ten minutes, but traffic butchered that up. He still didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
